Behind the Scenes
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Exactly what it says


_Behind the Scenes_  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, do you think I would be writing fanfics for it? Oh, and I know Chiriko's a boy, but his seiyuu is a girl so . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We all know that as soon as the camera stops rolling, the actors are very different from the characters they portray. Let's step into the backstage of Fushigi Yuugi and see how different they really are.  
  
Somethings aren't that different after all-  
Hotohori is sitting infront of a mirror in his dressing room. Mitsukeke is standing behind him, a little to the left.   
Hotohori: I don't understand why they put Miaka with Tamahome. I'm much handsomer than that Taka actor.  
Tamahome pops in.  
Tamahome: Hey, you're nothing compared to me, besides you're character is a spoiled girly prince. (pops out)  
Hotohori: Well that was awfully rude, don't you agree Mijuan?  
Mitsukeke: . . . (strokes Tama-neko)  
  
Somethings are very different-  
At the end of shooting for the morning we follow Miaka as she passes the Taitskun prop, back to her dressing room. If we listen closely we can hear her muttering to herself.  
Miaka: God, my character is such a ditz! I have to talk to my agent, I thought I told him, no nudity and no porno. How many times can my character strip in just one episode?!? And how she eats!! I need to go on a diet . . .  
  
And somethings are just downright wierd-  
Nuriko is sitting in his/her dressing room.  
Nuriko: Shouldn't I be paid twice this? After all, I am playing two roles, that Nuriko guy and Houki the Emperess. And dealing with that stuck up "Emperor"-(KNOCK! KNOCK!)  
Nuriko gets up and opens his/her door. Chichiri is standing outside, wearing as sheepish an expression as he could manage, considering that he is still wearing that stupidly smiling mask.  
Chichiri: Uh, hi Ryuuen. Um could you do me a favor and use your superior strength to pry this mask from my face? I seem to have used superglue this morning when I was putting it on.  
  
Still, love is in the air-  
Soi is returning to her dressing room after filming. In the dark corridor she is waylaid when two arms wrap around her. She gasps and whirls around, then relaxes when she sees who it is.  
Soi: Chuin! My God, you almost gave me a heart attack!  
Tomo: Well, then we're even. (kisses her neck) I nearly had a coronary during your scene with Ayuru.  
Soi: Is that jealousy I hear? (she takes his face in between her hands) I should be grateful. You're much handsomer without all that make-up. (she kisses him) Don't worry you're the only one for me.  
Tomo: And don't you forget it. (begins tickling Soi)  
  
And death-threats are in the air-  
Nakago runs in. Behind him you can hear bangs, crashes and explosions. He grabs Tomo's arm  
Nakago: Oh God, you've got to hide me!! Shunkaku's gone nuts!  
(distant)Suboshi: Ayuru!! How dare you torture Yui like that!  
(distant)Amiboshi: Shun, Shun you've got to calm down!! It's just a show! Ayuru's just following the script!  
(closer)Suboshi: Ryuusei!  
The sounds of destruction get closer.  
Nakago: Oh please, please. I really need help here!  
Tomo, still somewhat annoyed at Nakago's and Soi's sex scene: Go hide yourself. We're busy.  
Nakago runs down the rest of the hallway. Tomo and Soi continue to make-out. Less than 10 seconds later, Suboshi runs in.  
Suboshi: Where is he?!? (Tomo and Soi point down the hall) Thanks! Suboshi follows thier directions. About two minutes later, Amiboshi comes in, unlike his brother, he's already out of breath.  
Amiboshi: (pant) Have you (pant) seen Shunkaku? (pant)  
Soi: Down there, Kotaku. (she points)  
Amiboshi: (pant) Thank (pant) you!  
Amiboshi runs after his psychotic brother. Tomo and Soi enter thier shared dressing room  
  
Now let's go to somewhere else. In the cafeteria-  
Tatara and Subaru are sitting at a small booth for two, talking animatedly. At a round table nearby, Tokaki and Suzano are giving the oblivious pair heartbroken looks.  
Tokaki: (sigh) Don't you just wish that real life was like the show?  
Suzano: Yeah  
Tokaki and Suzano continue to drown thier sorrows in chocolate ice cream while Keisuke, Tetsuya and Yui, who are sharing thier table edge away from the love-sick pair.  
  
Elsewhere in the cafeteria-  
Ashitare: While agree on your support on feminist rights, Genrou, I believe that your connection between that and the depression of the protagonist of J.D. Salinger's _Catcher in the Rye_ is complete non sequitur.  
Tasuki: Perhaps you're right. It is unfortunate that said protagonist has so little interaction with women during the course of the book. Speaking of books have you ever read the short story _The Second Game_? (takes a bite of his salad, then winces) What do you think of today's selection of salad?  
Ashitare stirs his soup unhappily: Absolutely horrid. And this soup is barely palatable. Still, until the director orders some vegetarian cuisine with the rest of the cast's orders, it's the best we can do.  
Chiriko approaches the table nervously, casting glances back over her shoulder.  
Chiriko: (whispering very softly) Genrou, he's still looking at me. He's giving me the creeps.  
Tasuki: Just ignore him, Ou. He's not going to hurt you.  
Miboshi approaches the table.  
Miboshi: Konnichi-wa minna-san. (he turns to Chiriko) You're the actress who plays Chiriko, right? (Chiriko nods, trying not to shiver) Wow, you're really good! That fear you showed when my character was attacking you was so real! I'm very impressed! Would you go out with me to dinner sometime so we can discuss techniques?  
Chiriko sends helpless looks to the two men behind her as she attempts to come up with a graceful answer. 


End file.
